La Guerra De Ilusiones
by Karyoseki24
Summary: Un día eres una buena persona honrada y respetada, y al siguiente eres un fugitivo y un vil criminal. Un drástico cambio que tendrá la vida de Ash al involucrarse con un Maestro Ilusionista causando una gran división entre poderes y amistades. ¿Como afectara esto la relacion entre Ash y sus amigos? ¿Como afectara esto a Serena?
1. Problemas en Luminalia

**¡HOLA A TODOS! PRIMERO QUE NADA LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR HABER PUBLICADO EL CAPITULO HASTA AHORA, ¡PERDON! T_T**

 **LA CUESTION ES QUE ROBARON MI CASA Y SE LLEVARON UNA CUANTAS COSAS, UNA DE ESAS FUE MI LAPTOP :(**

 **Y PUES, HASTA AHORA PUDE COMPRAR UNA NUEVA, (ALGUNOS PENSARAN, "¿POR QUE NO CONTINUO CON EL FIC EN UN CIBER?". BIEN, LA RESPUESTA A ESO ES QUE ESCRIBIR EN UN CIBER ES (AL MENOS PARA MI) ALGO INCOMODO, NO ME CONCENTRO EN LA HISTORIA, Y TERMINO SIN ESCRIBIR NADA Y CON MENOS DINERO T_T**

 **ES UN GUSTO ESTAR DE VUELTA, ESPERO LEERLOS PRONTO. Y YA SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS, DURANTE MI TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR SE ME OCURRIÓ LA IDEA DE ESTE NUEVO FIC, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :D**

Capitulo 1: _Problemas en Luminalia_

Es un nuevo día en ciudad Luminalia, donde nuestros héroes se toman un descanso antes de ir por la séptima medalla de Ash para entrar a la Liga Kalos…

"Ahhhh, ya extrañaba estar de vuelta en casa" – Decía Clemont

"Si, me pregunto cómo se encontrara Papá" – Dijo la más pequeña del grupo

"¿Y porque no lo averiguamos?" – Propuso Serena

"Creo que sería mejor pasar al Gimnasio para revisar cómo se encuentra Clembot, recuerden el problema que se armó la última vez que Clembot tuvo fallas. ¿Lo recuerdas, Ash?" –Dijo Clemont

"Si, no pude combatir por la medalla y me arrojaron por un lado de la torre" – Dijo Ash deprimido

"Pika Pika" – Gruño Pikachu cabizbaja

"¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Vamos!" - Grito Bonnie feliz

-Ya en la Torre Prisma-

"Solo reviso en que estado se encuentra Clembot y podemos irnos, ¿de acuerdo?" – Pregunto Citron

"De acuerdo" – Asintieron los demás antes de entrar a la Torre

-A un par de metros del Gimnasio-

"Si… Por fin llego… Es hora de divertirnos…"

Tras terminar el chequeo en el Gimnasio Luminalia el grupo camino por los largos senderos de la Ciudad rumbo a casa de Clemont pero cuando se encontraban todavía a un par de calles surgió un problema…

"Te pregunte que si tu eras Ash Ketchum" – Decía un joven molesto mientras empujaba al azabache

"Si, yo soy Ash Ketchum, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" – Contesto Ash

"No te hagas el inocente… ¡y paga por lo que has hecho! – Grito el joven dándole un puñetazo al azabache logrando que este retrocediera un par de pasos

"¡Ash!" – Dijo Serena preocupada

"¡¿Pero que te pasa?! ¡Yo no te e hecho nada!" – Reclamo Ash. Al escuchar los gritos, la gente que pasaba se acercaba para averiguar la causa del alboroto

"¡A mi no, a la ciudad entera! Y es por basura como tu que se deben llenar las celdas de la comisaria" – Dijo el joven lanzándole otro puñetazo al azabache solo para ser derribado por una patada de este

"Me golpeaste una vez, pero no lo harás dos" – Respondió Ash

"¡Vaya! El entrenamiento con Frogadier y Hawlucha si que le sirvió" – Penso Clemont

"Lo ves, eres un idiota que no hace mas que dañar todo lo que tiene cerca, pero hoy la buena gente de ciudad Luminalia le pondrá fin a eso" – Decía el joven mientras se levantaba

"Espera, ¿que ese no es Ash Ketchum?" – Se escucho decir entre la gente

"Debemos detener a ese maldito" – Propuso alguien

"Rapido, llama a la Oficial Jenny" – Decía una asustada una chica

"No hace falta, atrapémoslo nosotros" – Se escucho en la multitud

"Eh… Chicos… Sera mejor salir de aquí" – Decía Clemont mientras eran rodeados por un grupo de personas

"Ash podemos usar el calor de Fletchinder para alejarlos" – Dijo Serena

"Es cierto, Fletchinder sal ahora – Ordeno el Ash arrojando una Pokébola – Usa Carga de Fuego para abrir un camino entre la gente"

"¡Fletch!" – Gruño Flechinder mientras volaba entre la multitud envuelto en llamas

"¡Vamos! Rápido, sigan a Fletchinder" - Dijo el azabache

Tras eso, nuestros héroes corrieron hasta que llegaron a un callejón apartado. Despues de caminar un rato entre los callejones el grupo termino separándose…

"¡Serena! ¡Bonnie! ¡Clemont! – Gritaba Ash mientras pasaba a otro callejón sin encontrar la salida – ¿Y ahora que hacemos Pikachu?... ¿Pikachu? ¡Pikachu! Ohh… Pikachu tampoco esta… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué esto es un laberinto o que?"

"Algo así" – Dijo una chica a unos metros de Ash

"¿Serena? ¡Serena! Por fin te encuentro, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde están los otros?" – Pregunto Ash mientras se acercaba a la peli-miel

"En el mismo lugar donde estas tu" – Respondió Serena mientras señalaba algo atrás del azabache

"¿Qué cos…? ¡Chicos! - Se acerco Ash al ver a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie inconscientes en el suelo heridos gravemente – No, no. Chicos vamos, reaccionen – Decía Ash mientras ponía su mano alrededor de la cabeza de la inconsciente Serena, pero retrocedió al ver que esta junto con los hermanos desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

"¿Qué te pasa Ash? Te ves algo asustado" – Rió Serena mientras se acercaba a Ash

"Tu no eres Serena. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué les hiciste?" – Pregunto Ash alterado

"Querrás decir que les hiciste" – Dijo Serena antes de transformarse en el azabache

"¡¿Pero que?!" – Retrocedió Ash

-En los tejados-

"Vaya, si que se emociono esta vez, realmente esta jugando con su mente – Decía un Zoroark de pelo color morado – Esta es tu oportunidad Spiritomb, hazlo, acaba con ese chico"

-En el callejón-

"Te vez un poco pálido, ¿seguro que estas bien? Deberías ir a ver a la Enfermera Joy" – Decía el segundo Ash en un tono burlón

"¡Cállate y dime donde están mis amigos!" – Grito el Ash original tomando de la chaqueta a su doble

De la nada, un destello ilumino el callejón de una resplandeciente luz verde atrapando dentro a ambos azabache

"¡No! ¡¿Spiritomb que estas haciendo?! ¡Ahhhhh! – Grito de dolor el segundo azabache transformándose en un Zoroark.

La intrigante luz no solo cegó a quienes se encontraban dentro, también les causo mas dolor del que creían posibles. Tras unos momentos de intenso dolor, la luz desapareció.

-2 horas después-

"¡Ah! – Se quejo Ash mientras recuperaba la conciencia - ¿Dónde? La salida… Debo… Salir… De aquí – Balbuceaba Ash mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a andar – Seren… Bon… Clemo… Debo encontrarlos… ¿Dónde est… toy? Que calor siento… Un desierto… - Dijo el azabache al ver frente a el una larga extensión de montañas de arena – Bonnie… Serena… "

"No pares, sigue andando"

"¿Quién ha… bla? – Dijo el Ash al escuchar una voz retumbar en su cabeza – Me… Me debo estar… Volviendo loco… Ahhh… Que calor… ¿Gary?" – Susurro al ver a Gary frente a un oasis

"Vamos Ash entra en el oasis, sacia tu sed" – Dijo Gary

"Si… Yo… El oasis… Calor…" – Balbuceo Ash antes de dejarse caer dentro del oasis

"Levántate. Rápido"

"¿Pero que cosa? – Dijo Ash encontrase a si mismo en una habitación oscura - ¿Cómo llegue… aquí? Eso es… ¿Un esp… pejo?"

"Acércate al espejo Ash, acércate al espejo"

"Cállate… ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Duele!" – Grito el azabache al sentir como si su cabeza fuera taladrada

"Vamos Ash, acércate al espejo, vamos acércate al espejo"

"¡CALLATE!"– Grito Ash cayendo de rodillas

"El espejo, ve al espejo"

"El espejo… Si llego al es…pejo se calla…ra" – Decía Ash con una voz débil

"Vamos Ash, acércate al espejo, vamos acércate al espejo"

"¡Ahhh! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Detente! – Grito Ash al sentir el dolor volver - ¡Ya estoy en el espejo! ¡AHHH!"– Grito Ash con tan poca fuerza para mantenerse de pie por lo que coloco ambas manos en el espejo

"El espejo, tu reflejo, míralo"

"Para ya... E llegado al espejo… Dejam… ¿Qué? – Dijo Ash viendo el espejo y dentro de el a Zoroark – Ahh… Ah… Serena… Bonnie… Clemo… Debo.. Saber donde…" –Balbuceo Ash casi inconsciente. De la nada el espejo comenzó a brillar… Más… Y más…

"Ash despierta" – Dijo una dulce voz

"¿Seren... Serena?" – Se preguntó Ash

"Vamos amigo despierta" – Dijo Clemont

"Pika… ¡Pika!" – Se escuchaba a la distancia

"¡DESPIERTA!" – A lo lejos se escucho el grito de Bonnie

Casi de golpe el azabache despertó y se encontró a si mismo en una cama, con agua escurriéndole de la cara y a la pequeña rubia con un vaso de cristal

"¿Qué paso?" – Dijo Ash débilmente

"¡ASH! ¡ESTAS BIEN!" –Grito Serena emocionada dándole un abrazo al entrenador, pero apartándose sonrojada casi al instante

"Amigo, nos diste un buen susto" – Dijo Clemont aliviado

"Si, después de encontrarte tirado en medio de un callejón te trajimos aquí, y yo te desperté" – Dijo Bonnie orgullosa cargando a Pikachu

"Bueno, Ash, lo mejor será dejarte descansar, vámonos" – Decía Clemont mientras salía de la habitación con Bonnie seguidos por Serena

"Me… Me alegra que estés bien Ash" – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo antes de salir del cuarto

"Ahhh – Suspiro el azabache – Así que todo fue un sueño… Me pareció eterno, ¿Pues cuanto dormí?... Son las 6:29, si que dormí mucho"

Reino el silencio en la habitación, no hubieron voces, nada, solo el leve sonido de la manecilla del reloj indicando que al minuto se le acababan los segundos… Tic Tac… Tic Tac… 15 segundos para las 6:30… Tic Tac… Tic Tac… 10 segundo… Tic… Tac… 5 segundos… Tic... Tac… TIC… TAC… El sonido se volvió mas fuerte… TIC… TAC… El ruido retumbaba en las paredes… TIC… ¡TAC!

"¡AHHHHH! ¡MI CABEZA! ¡AHHHH!" – Grito Ash

-En la sala-

"¿Escucharon eso?" – Pregunto Serena

"¡Fue Ash!" - Dijo Clemont

"Ire a revisar" – Decía Serena mientras se dirigía a la habitación

-En la habitacion-

"¿Qué fue… eso? " – Dijo Ash mientras se encontraba en el piso

"Ash… ¿Estas bien?" – Decía Serena mientras buscaba a Ash con la mirada

"Serena, si estoy bien" – Decía Ash mientras se ponía de pie

"¡Ahhh! ¡Un Zoroark! ¿Qué? ¿Donde esta Ash" – Dijo Serena asustada

"¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Aquí estoy" – Respondió e azabache

"Dime qué le hiciste a Ash - Grito Serena molesta

"Pero… Si estoy enfrente de ti. Soy yo" – insistió Ash

"¡Cállate!"

"Zor… Zoroark… Hablo.." – Tartamudeo la peli-miel sorprendida

"No te dije a ti, le dije al idiota" – Respondió Zoroark

"¿Idiota? ¿Zoroark? ¿Qué Zoroark?" – Pregunto Ash

"Te hablo a ti, ¡cállate! – Dijo Zoroark

"No puede ser" – Susurro Ash mientras veía su mano y en lugar de eso solo veía la pata de Zoroark

"Eso es lo que digo yo" – Decía Zoroark mientras se observaba en el espejo

"Luxray usa Descarga" – Se oyó ordenar a Clemont

"Lux… ¡RAY!" – Gruño Luxray electrocutando a Zoroark

"¡AHH! – Gritaron en la mente de Zoroark al igual que el – Debo salir de aquí"- Dijo Zoroark saliendo por la ventana y perdiéndose entre los callejones

"Eso dolió" – Comento Ash

"Si, nos electrocutaron, ¿Cómo no nos va a doler?" – Respondió Zoroark

"Entonces estoy dentro de ti, ¿no?, en tu mente" – Dijo Ash

"Al parecer no eres tan idiota como pareces" – Contesto Zoroark en un tono sarcástico

"Oye, no es mi culpa que hayamos terminado en el mismo cuerpo" – Decía el azabache molesto

"No, no es tu culpa. Es de Spiritomb… Algo debió haber salido mal…" – Dijo Zoroark

"¿De Spiritomb? ¿De que me estas hablando?" – Pregunto Ash confundido

"Mira, no tengo porque explicarte nada" – Respondió indiferente Zoroark

"Bien, si no me quieres decir entonces tendré que averiguarlo por mi mismo. Después de todo estoy en tu mente, lo quiera o no" – Dijo Ash

"No te atrevas, solo eres una peste, no tienes derecho a revisar nada en mi ment… ¡Ah! ¡Para!" – Gruño Zoroark cayendo al piso

"Me hiciste pasar por ese raro y doloroso sueño, no tengo porque detenerme. Y no lo hare hasta descubrir que esta pasando" – Dijo Ash serio mientras se adentraba en lo profundo de las memorias de Zoroark

CONTINUARA…

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE NUEVO FIC. EN VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO Y LES PIDO MIL PERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ESTAR DE VUELTA. ESPERO LEERLOS MUY PRONTO A TODOS, NO CREAN QUE NO ESTOY AL PENDIENTE DE QUIENES ME DEJAN SU REVIEW, MIL, MIL GRACIAS POR ESO, ESPERO SEGUIR SABIENDO DE USTEDES. RECUERDEN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECE EN LOS REVIEWS, SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE, GRACIAS :)**

 **RECUERDEN QUE YA PUEDEN ENCONTRARME TAMBIEN EN FACEBOOK, EN LA PAGINA "KARYOSEKI24", DEJEN SU MENSAJE Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O QUIEREN MAS INFORMACION SOBRE LA HISTORIA O LAS ACTUALIZACIONES, AHÍ PODRAN CONTACTARME MAS FACIL ;)**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! :D**


	2. ¿Qué me escondes?

Capitulo 2: _¿Qué me escondes?_

-3 dias antes (recuerdo)-

Ciudad Luminalia, una gran metrópolis llena de sorpresas y enorme diversidad, corazón de la Region Kalos, por lo tanto una de sus ciudades mas importantes, pero ahora parece que las cosas no estan del todo bien…

"Pikachu destruye la puerta usando Atactrueno" –Ordeno un joven azabache que sostenía 2 grandes bolsas

"Por favor no te lleves el dinero, le pertenece a los ciudadanos de Luminalia" – Dijo un hombre que estaba tumbado en el suelo

"Pues ahora me pertenece a mi" - Rió el azabache mientras salía del complejo

"¡Alto ahí! Estas arrestado por robar el Banco Luminalia, pon las bolsas lentamente en suelo y entrégate" – Dijo la Oficial Jenny mientras le cerraba el paso al joven

"¿Me esta arrestando a mi?¿O a el? " – Sonrió maliciosamente el azabache

"Déjate de bromas, pon las bolsas en el suelo y… ¡AHH!" – Grito la Oficial al ver a un azabache idéntico a un lado suyo

"Algo me dice que no esta en posición de dar ordenes" – Decía el azabache mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la Oficial Jenny, a la vez que un grupo de jóvenes idénticos a el aparecían

"¿Por qué Ash? Cuando te vi saltar de esa torre para salvar a tu Pikachu supuse que eras una persona que no le haría mal a nadie, y ahora estas robando y destruyendo Luminalia, ¿Por qué?" – Pregunto Jenny confundida

"Eso no te incumbe, hasta el próximo robo, Oficial" – Dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a los callejones y sus dobles desaparecían de la nada

"Nada mal, pero deberías intentar usar menos eso de duplicarte, es efectivo pero confunde y no necesitamos gente confundida, necesitamos gente furiosa" – Dijo una voz de tono tétrico

"Spiritomb tiene razón, debes recordarlo Zeta" – Decía Pikachu mirando Ash, quien en un parpadeo se convirtió en un Zoroark

"Si, si, intentare no usarlo a la próxima, ¿ahora que sigue?" – Pregunto Zeta

"Los habitantes de la ciudad ya esta empezando a correr la voz de que un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum esta causando estragos por toda Luminalia, es cuestión de tiempo, pronto en unos días todos estarán tras ese muchacho" – Decía Spiritomb

"Entonces solo habrá que esperar" – Dijo Pikachu

"Sköll… ¿Por qué todavía eres Pikachu?" – Pregunto Zeta

"Porque aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, transfórmate rápido, aun tenemos que hacerle una visita al Museo" – Dijo Sköll

-(Fin del recuerdo) Día Actual-

"Es por eso que la ciudad me odia... ¡Fue por culpa de ustedes!" – Grito Ash

"Si… Alégrate, por fin eres tan popular como la Campeona" – Rió Zeta

"¡¿Popular?! ¡Toda Luminalia me quiere matar!" - Dijo Ash

"Arceus… ¿Por qué tuve que terminar con este idiota?" – Se quejo Zoroark

"Ahhhhh… Intentare ignorar que fue tu culpa todo esto, mejor será que intentemos llevarnos bien, porque no importa si nos odiamos o no, estamos juntos en esto, ¿de acuerdo? – Propuso Ash

"Como si tuviera otra opción… – Murmuro Zeta – De acuerdo. Hasta donde sabemos, yo puedo oírte pero por la reacción de esa chica de la casa, yo digo que los demás no"

"Fue extraño, hable y hable pero… ella solo te escucho a ti" – Decía preocupado el azabache

"Lo único anormal en mi es que puedo escucharte, ¿alguna novedad contigo?" – Pregunto Zeta

"Pues, estoy en un lugar oscuro, lo único que veo es negro por aquí, negro por haya, pero… Hay algo grande aquí por lo cual puedo ver los callejones, como si… fuera tu vista" – Explico Ash

"Te guste el lugar o no, te tienes que quedar ahí… - Decía Zoroark saliendo de los callejones - ¿Ahora… donde se habrán metido?"

"Hablas de tus amigos, ¿no? Te referiste a Pikachu como Sköll, ¿es otro Zoroark?" – Pregunto el azabache

"Si, es un Zoroark, pero no es como yo, los Cazadores Pokémon dicen que es especial por tener el pelaje morado en lugar de rojo" – Dijo Zoroark mientras caminaba viendo de un lado a otro

"¿Se han topado con Cazadores Pokémon?" – Pregunto Ash sorprendido

"Si… Fue cuando… ehh… ¡Cállate idiota!" – Gruño Zoroark

"Hey, ¿por qué esa actitud?" – Dijo Ash

"Qué termináramos en este problema no significa que tengas que saber todo, no somos amigos, ni somos equipo, así que no te tomes tanta confianza – Dijo molesto Zeta – Ya llegamos"

"¿Qué es este lugar?" – Decía Ash viendo un edificio de fachada antigua

"Es un viejo teatro abandonado, alguna vez fue muy popular pero ahora no es mas que un recuerdo, nadie se interesó en remodelarlo y devolverlo a sus días de gloria así que las personas ya no vienen aquí, estaremos a salvo – Explico Zeta – Estoy algo cansado, pasaremos la noche en el teatro, mañana veremos que hacer para resolver esto"

"Si, espero y mañana sea un mejor día que hoy" – Comento Ash antes de que ambos se quedaran profundamente dormidos

El resto de la noche transcurrió en completo silencio… Hasta que poco a poco la Luna se fue escondiendo, despejando el cielo para la llegada del Sol anunciando un nuevo dia…

"Ahh (bostezo) Mmmm, ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo un adormilado azabache

"Ya es de día, ¿no? (bostezo) Hay que… ¡EHHH! ¿Dónde estoy?" – Grito Zeta

"Pues donde mas, en el tea… ¿Qué? Mi cuerpo… ¡Soy yo! ¡De nuevo soy yo! – Grito Ash eufórico al darse cuenta que tenia su cuerpo de vuelta

"… Así que este es el lugar oscuro del que me hablabas ayer… ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí? Ahora soy yo el que esta dentro de ti, idiota" – Decía Zeta desesperado

"Si, eso significa que puedo volver a casa de Citron con los demás" – Dijo Ash aliviado – Pero… ¡TODA CIUDAD LUMINALIA ME QUIERE MATAR! ¡¿Cómo se supone que llegue hasta haya?!

"Jejeje Haber como te las arreglas porque la fama te va a costar" – Se burlo Zoroark

CONTINUARA…

 **Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER EL FIC, ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE LO CONTINUARA? NO ME HAN DICHO MUCHO, ASÍ QUE NO SE SI LES GUSTO O NO, ESPERO SU OPINION EN LOS REVIEWS**

 **SOBRE EL AMOURSHIPPING… NO SE PREOCUPEN, HABRA AMOURSHIPPING, SOLO QUE VAMOS EMPEZANDO, NO SE DESESPEREN XD**

 **(LOS NOMBRES QUE LES PUSE A LOS ZOROARK FUE PARA QUE DISTINGUIERAN UNO DE OTRO, EL NOMBRE DE *ZETA* LO PUSE POR QUE ZOROARK ERA CONOCIDO COMO *EL POKÉMON Z*, Y EL NOMBRE DE *SKÖLL* FUE POR EL LOBO DE LA MITOLOGIA NORDICA)**

 **(SI NO LES GUSTA, PERDON T_T)**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA :D**


End file.
